So Many Scars
by gypsyofthedemons
Summary: Ok..R&R you... nice readers! Now, I own nothing in this story save for Lady Saikano. Of course she's evil, she hits Sesshy and cusses him out...Trust me, she's amost a solo South park
1. Default Chapter

So Many Scars 

Ch.1 Alone

Blood flowed down her slender back, plopping into the virgin snow in dime-sized drops, soiling the pure whiteness. Her lips were tinted blue, and her skin was pale and fragile, she ran silently, her raven mane matted with blood and snow. Her ears flicked and lay flat against her skull; her tail was limp, and her eyes were dull.

She wondered where she would go when she healed the scars of the hell she had been imprisoned in, where she would belong; one of her legs gave out with a small sound. She felt her head hit the frozen ground, and she realized that she would never belong- she was alone- and it would stay that way. 'Maybe...I can die, right here... What a beautiful place.... For death...', she closed her fireless eyes and felt everything slip away. She never felt the chains wrap around her body, and she never heard the muttering of people.

Sesshomaru sat watching Rin load up on snow, he wondered what she needed it for, but whenever he asked, she had shrugged and kept gathering the substance. He heard a pile of flying snow cut someone racing towards him, "Lord Sessh-"; Jakken was cut off by a pile of flying snow colliding with his mouth. Sesshomaru snickered, 'Stupid little toad.' he said inwardly, as Rin pelted more snow at the imp, while the toad screamed and bitched. The seven year-old girl soon ran out of ammunition, stopping the assault, "MiLord", Jakken panted, "One of the guards found an ugly creature near the border of your lands, and he wants you to see it!" he beckoned for his master to follow. Sesshomaru turned to Rin, "Go inside." He said, "But Rin wants to see the monster too!" she whined, "Inside...Now!" the lord snapped, making the little girl run for the house. When Sesshomaru reached the courtyard, he paused by a trail of blood, then he flowed toward where his other servants were crowded around something on the ground, when they parted to show the cause of the uproar, he became agitated. A woman lie on the ground her hair was raven to the alabaster snow; her back was bleeding, and she was covered in filth, she was pale and her lips were a sky blue. A shrill scream made him whirl to look at Rin, who was staring at the figure in the snow, "Lord Sesshomaru... Please help the lady." She was begging, her eyes watery. 'Not the face!' he snarled silently, Rin was like his own pup, she was now nearly in tears. "Alright!" he boomed "You idiots, stop staring and GET BACK TO WORK!" he roared the last part as everyone scattered. With a frustrated snarl he picked up the skeletal frame, he then stormed sulkily to the castle, thinking, 'First Rin.... Now an ugly woman!'


	2. Ch2 Among the Living

Ch.2-Among the Living 

The darkness flowed in the solitude of her mind, crashing against her skull like waves, and causing her head to throb. Her eyelids were heavy, and she used most of her strength opening them, almost shutting them against the brightness of the ceiling, 'Ceiling?' she blinked again, more easily, and tried to sit up. She let a soft groan of pain escape her lips as her head and back tingled with pain; she leaned against a headboard for support. As she felt her body adjust to her new surroundings, she caught scents, her ears twitched to unfamiliar sounds, and her pupils dilated. She gently inched out of the bed and onto the floor; her palms and soles were bruised from running and moving things from her path. She caught a reflection of herself in the mirror, and laughed inwardly, 'I look like crap!' she told herself, 'I wonder, who took me in?' she decided to find out. She limped to the door and padded silently into the huge corridor, her sensitive ears swiveling to a new sound. 'A little girl.... singing?' she followed the shrill sound, her ears flicking every time the voice's pitch was off. She came to a white door, and opened it, nearly staggering backwards at the sudden burst of color. The lavender walls embraced a little girl who was cradling a doll with braids of black yarn and singing to it. The girl suddenly looked up at Saikano (A/N: You finally get to learn my OC's name!), and screamed, making Saikano's ears go flat. Saikano felt a large hand spin her around to face another woman (A/N: Bet you can't guess who this "woman" is... he, he.). This woman was wearing a white kimono with armor and two swords, with a fluffy thing resting on her shoulder. The silver haired woman opened her mouth and snapped, "What are you doing here, wench?" but the voice was deep and masculine. Saikano flinched, "You're a.... a.... Hermaphrodite!" she yipped, "What!" he/she roared back, "I.... Am.... A.... Guy!", it looked sort of pale. She stood analyzing the offender's scent, 'It's a male' she assured herself, just as a fist connected with her face, making her fly across the room. 'For a pretty-boy, he hits hard!' she mused to herself until her injured back hit the wall, leaving a bloody smear on supportive enclosure. He advanced on her, cracking his knuckles menacingly. "Lord Sesshomaru, stop!" Rin interfered, jumping between the two, "Rin wants the lady to be Rin's Friend or Rin's momma!", she cried, her childish voice melting his heart and making him chuckle softly. "Rin" he sighed, "If you really wish to keep that wretched woman..." he looked at the figure across the room, "Teach her manners... And clean her, she is disgustingly filthy." he smirked, returning the woman's cold glare at his statement. Rin cheered, then grabbed the demoness's wrist and running for the door, "Come, Lady!" she squealed, making Sesshomaru smirk again, and causing the woman to wipe the leer off with an obscene gesture as she slunk after the child.

Saikano's head reeled as Rin jabbered endlessly, 'She's cute, but her adoptive father is a little....' She couldn't find a word. A small splash made her look at the bathing Rin, who was knee-deep in a hot spring. Saikano then gently began to remove her tattered clothing, making sure it didn't touch her back. With a small sigh of exhaustion, she slid up to mid-thigh in the steamy water. She dunked her head under and then stood again, her long hair plastered to her.

A small hand touched her hip and Saikano looked down at Rin, who was brandishing some bottles. She told the demoness each bottles use and they helped each other with combing out their hair. When it was done, Saikano looked almost healthy, her skin bronze, hair wavy, but her eyes were sad and full of suffering.

Rin had gone to the castle to fetch Saikano a new garment, so Saikano now sat in silence. A twig snapped from behind, making her turn.

**A/N: Guess who snapped the twig.... Mwahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaa! Cough sorry. R&R please**


	3. Ch3 Woman Troubles

**Ch.3 Woman Troubles**

Sesshomaru's cheeks burned slightly as he saw a strange woman in the hot spring. Her eyes flashed and her cheeks darkened as well. They stood in that stunned fashion for about 10 minutes until Sesshomaru recognized her.

"So, Saikano, putting on a show, eh?" he smirked; Rin had given him the woman's name. He moved closer as she stood in the water, then her fist whipped out. He felt something in his nose yield slightly, then give way with a crunching snap; the pain followed shortly. He gave her a wheezy growl as he clutched his broken nose, then he stormed away.

When Sesshomaru's nose had been set and bandaged, he went for Rin.

"Stay with Saikano, okay." He said, watching Rin's head bob up and down her eyes never leaving his nose (A/N: Imagine Sesshomaru with a white lump in the middle of his face, I would stare too.). He clutched Ah-Uhn's reins and was in the air, listening to Rin sob, and searching for his brother's scent, 'That wench needs a rosary of subjugation!' echoed through his head.

Saikano looked up as Rin came into the clearing, holding a kimono and sobbing dramatically. Saikano slid into the emerald kimono, "Rin, what's wrong?" as Rin told her about Sesshomaru's departure and what he'd told her, Saikano snickered. Rin looked up at the slyly smirking demon, "Rin, he told you to stay with me, right?" Rin nodded, "He didn't tell me where to stay." Rin suddenly caught on and giggled joyfully. Saikano braided her raven mid-thigh mane, and then she picked up the child. "Let's go." She whispered, following the lord's scent.

"InuYasha!" Kagome screamed her eyes flashing dangerously, "Sit boy!" a slam echoed over the glade. As the half-breed picked himself up, cursing under his breath, Miroku and Sango suddenly spoke, "What is that?" they pointed at a dark silhouette flying over them. The form suddenly veered to the left, diving into trees, "What the hell was that?" InuYasha spoke for all of them. They ran to check it out.

Sesshomaru saw Saikano far below, a mile from where he saw his brother; the female seemed to be looking for something. As he ordered his dragon to land, he remembered telling Rin to stay with that woman. "Don't tell me you lost Rin." He spat as he landed. Saikano twitched, "Okay... I won't tell you.... You figure it out..." she calmly looked on as he roared, "WHAT? YOU **LOST **RIN?!" "No, she suddenly ran off saying she saw you." The verbal war began.

Kagome felt a soft tug on her skirt's hem and stopped as a voice reached her, "Rin is lost." It whispered; as they looked at the small child's innocent eyes, InuYasha spoke, "where do you belong, kid?' he was impatient. "Rin was with Saikano; she is Rin's friend." The child responded, at this InuYasha paused, "Okay.... I've got the scent, let's go idiots!" he spat when he saw their –he's-actually-got-a-heart- expressions. They all sped through the trees, Sango & Miroku riding Kirara, and Kagome, Rin and Shippo being dragged by InuYasha, when they slowed, voices came to them. One of the voices was deep and familiar, while one was feminine and melodious, both were arguing, and everyone gaped at the sight that greeted them through the trees. Sesshomaru was standing in front of an unfamiliar woman, his face mere centimeters from her own (A/N: Okay... It's going to be worse than Kags & Inu due to the fact that they are both full demons. Oh... Any of my reviewers' questions will be answered at the end of this chappie!) "I can't believe you!" the male snarled, "Oh, come on! She's a smart girl... She'll survive on her own for another hour or so!" "What? I can't even begin to describe how harsh that was to Rin!" "At least I don't leave her with a toad who hates her and wants her dead!" "Well at least **_I_** don't prance around naked and break an innocent man's nose!" Sesshomaru gestured at his bandaged nose for effect, "You? Innocent? Don't make me laugh so hard I crap myself! You aren't fit for inno-!", she was cut off by Sesshomaru's lip's against her own. "Mmmmf!" she struggled, but his one arm kept its grip. When he didn't release her from either hold, she brought her knee up with a small thud (A/N: Guess where her knee hit.... 3 guesses for any slower people reading this!) he let go, clutching the pained area. Laughter made Saikano whirl to see some strange males and females cracking up, she shrugged, guessing they meant no harm then spun to look at Sesshomaru, "I'm leaving..." she kicked him onto his back, "Asshole!" she stormed off carrying Rin's small form.

Kagome, Sango, InuYasha, And Miroku snickered hysterically, after all Sesshomaru had done to them, seeing him kneed in the groin, by a woman at that, was laughable. As soon as they calmed down, Sesshomaru was trying to pull himself up, his long legs trembling violently, he was cursing to himself, yet his normally mature voice was higher than Shippo's. "It's not funny!" he fumed, but his voice cracked from high to deep on 'funny', sending them into fits of laughter again.

-------------------------------1 hour later-----------------------------------

(A/N: He's made a truce to the InuYasha group.) "You deserved...Lady Saikano's... Punishment, truthfully." Miroku chastised, "No I didn't!" snapped the lord, "So kissing her in the middle of an argument is a daily routine?" InuYasha criticized, at this Sesshomaru twitched. "I couldn't hold her and clap my only hand over her mouth! She was rebelling against me. **ME! ** Of all people, so I had to quiet her." A voice from Sesshomaru's left ear spoke up, "I'm going to fix that problem, then." Sesshomaru pivoted "You!" he spat.

A/N: Okay.... Saikano's tail is a lot like Koga's, only black, and with longer fur, I made her up myself, and she is around 17 or 18 (Inuyasha's age). Naraku held her captive for around 3 years, and she has finally escaped. Now, she is a rare fox-dog demon, and can destroy things with her mind, although she has yet to find out... She has had a harder life than InuYasha and is more vulgar and profane than most women, as you can probably perceive from this story.


End file.
